Dwight James
26 30 |ethnicity = |first = |family =*Sherry - Ex-Wife (Deceased) *Ashley - Wife *Beth Grimes - Daughter |friends = }} Dwight James is a main character and former antagonist first encountered in Season Six of The Walking Dead. He is one of the original members of The Saviors who was formerly married to Sherry, until the latter decided to marry Negan for the chance of an easier life. During the war against the Saviors, Dwight acted as a double agent for Alexandria. After the Savior's war with Alexandria, he found himself living at Hilltop after stepping down from leadership of The Saviors, here he developed a friendship with Ashley Grimes and became one of the main leaders of the Milita. Overview Personality Pre-Apocalypse Season 6 fuckinn murders tyreese or w/e the fuck idk he's evil and shady and nobody likes him. Season 7 probably told negan to murder daryl lets be real he probs saw him as a threat to his love w/ ashley. he is also like captured and fucked UP by alexandria and then he plays ping pong w/ negan or w/e and is cool w/ alexandria lol negan doesn't know tho it's wild!!!!!! Season 8 king of betraying negan Season 9 after like 2 fuckin years he doesn't wanna be witht he saviors anymore lmao he took his fuckin time. he also like does some leadersship shit and we see him break the FUCK down or smthin idk i only put him in like 1 episode summary im not that good at making shit up on the spot.i'll think of smthin the only good dwight storyline i have is his LOE for ASHLEY GRIM S Season 10 dwight finds out laura is lowkey inlove with him and it makes him hella uncomfy like wtf bitc i LOV E ASHL E Y G RIMS dwight leaves the santuary to be with his LOVE ashley and she hates him like seriously she wants to snap his neck but she is a cool calm and colelcted leader. dwight and ahsley put together ythe milta literally all by themselves it's wild. dwight and ashley don't bond at all like dwight disses gabriel and she is like PISSED like she hates him have i said that already. she evens thinks he let negan out so honestly why does he even bother he should just go back to laura. dwight wants to stay fulltime at the hilltop to STERNGTH his bond with her and also for the milita but well just pretend it's al for the first reason okay anyways he does milita things this is basically his season and if austin amelio can't act w/ heart eyes (which im sure he can i've SEE WIND AND RAIN) then idk wat to do Season 11 ashley starts being nice to dwight how wild?? SHOOK!!! anyways like they get captured and held hostage by the saviors idk i haven't written very far into this season bye this is the season he gets laid mama YAAAAAAAAAASSSSS Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ashley has killed: *Tyreese *Daryl Dixon (probably, indirectly) *Alot of Whisperers *Alot of Unnamed People *Alot of Saviors *Alot of Walkers *bitch a killin' machine Category:The Walking Dead